Star Atlas
by La plume rouge
Summary: Me suis entiché, le temps d'un battement de cils, d'Eva Crommelinck, mais nous savons tous les deux au fond de notre cœur qui est l'unique amour de ma courte et lumineuse vie. OS


**Bon, ceci est mon premier écrit sur _Cloud Atlas_ (ou la _Cartographie des nuages_ pour les plus réfractaires à l'anglais). J'y ai mis du cœur, car le personnage du jeune Frobisher (et celui de Sixsmith aussi, pardon petit Rufus) m'inspire comme peu souvent un personnage m'a inspiré. Donc voilà cette fic qui j'ose l'espérer, vous satisfera.**

**Et je me permets de dire que ce livre (et ce film) a été une superbe révélation littéraire pour moi, qui m'a permis de nouveaux rebondissements dans mon écriture - ou tout du moins mon inspiration.**

**WARNING : ceci est un cadeau pour ma bien-aimée Renzino-de-Médicis, ici-présente sur ce site sous ce pseudo.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à David Mitchell, sauf ce texte bien évidemment.**

**RATING : T (je ne savais pas trop pourquoi en postant tout d'abord la première partie mais mon intuition a vu juste avec la troisième)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** BEYOND PRIDE  
**

Les sourcils froncés, Alan se saisit de l'enveloppe froissée qui se laissait glisser sur le sol en asphalte, poussée par le vent. En lissant cette dernière, il s'aperçut que l'adresse à laquelle elle aurait dû être remise s'était effacée, ou presque. La pluie semblait avoir dilué l'encre avec laquelle les mots avaient été griffonnés. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait avoir plu que quelques gouttes car autrement l'enveloppe ne semblait pas trop imbibée ; il la décacheta en haussant les épaules, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus sur l'honnête homme en lui qui lui soufflait de se mêler de ses affaires et de plutôt essayer de décrypter avec un peu plus de conviction l'adresse pour la remettre à son propriétaire ou aux mains d'un établissement postal.

N'en ayant fait qu'à sa tête depuis toujours, il fit glisser la lettre hors de sa précieuse enveloppe protectrice et fut content de constater que l'écriture était encore nette. Il se mit donc à la lire, intrigué.

**…**

Hôtel Memling,

Bruges

Le 12 décembre 1931 à 4h53 du matin,

Rufus,

Tu peux dès à présent constater que j'ai utilisé ton doux prénom et non pas ton nom comme tu es accoutumé à ce que je le fasse. Ceci pour une simple raison : je voulais revenir sur une phrase que j'ai écrite dans ma dernière lettre, qui prend des tournures de lettre d'adieu. En réalité, celle-ci s'y conforme bien plus.

Cela dit, c'est en cette minute définitive que j'ai décidé de t'écrire ce dernier simulacre de moi-même. Ai pensé que tu le chérirais toute ta vie, encore plus que mes autres lettres. Et ai aussi fini par ployer sous les remords qui m'assaillaient en te laissant quelque doute que ce soit. Tu as sans doute déjà remarqué que pour honorer ton indéfectible amour envers ma personne – et il est vain de nier tes yeux de merlan-frit à chaque aperçu d'une seule parcelle de ma peau – j'ai laissé de subtils indices soulignant une sous-entendue réciprocité.

Mais il est vrai que parfois, ma plume est un peu trop ambiguë pour que tu cernes exactement toutes les facettes d'une seule phrase. Sais que tu n'es pas un très grand littéraire ; j'ai déjà songé à t'écrire en combinaisons binaires, mais n'y connaissant rien, j'ai fini par préférer poursuivre mes envolées lyriques que tu ne dois comprendre qu'à moitié. Tout comme à peu près la quasi-totalité de mes références musicales. Sais bien que tu es trop scientifique pour t'intéresser au monde artistique, seulement tu as décidé d'épouser les courbes de l'âme d'un musicien génial. Et dire que je t'oblige à adorer la poignée de lettres que je t'ai envoyées !

Enfin, je devrais peut-être passer à l'essentiel. L'heure approche, mon ami.

« _Me suis entiché, le temps d'un battement de cils, d'Eva Crommelinck, mais nous savons tous les deux au fond de notre cœur qui est l'unique amour de ma courte et lumineuse vie._ »

Espère pour toi que tu as saisi ce que le « _notre cœur_ » insinuait, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil à l'idée que tu n'aies pas saisi à quel point je t'aime. Oui, je l'ai écrit. Ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dit, mais tout était induit lors de nos étreintes nocturnes – et parfois diurnes, avouons-le. Ai toujours pensé que tu le savais, que tu prenais avec une apparente légèreté la façon dont je te refusais mon exclusivité parce que tu en connaissais la raison. Mais certaines inflexions douloureuses dans ta voix habituellement si prompte à la jovialité et quelques discrètes piques de jalousie dans tes mots m'ont convaincu que tu étais rongé par le doute et que tu ne pouvais clairement discerner si cette phrase parachevait ce que j'ai toujours prétendu – à savoir que je n'aime que moi – ou si le subtil adjectif possessif qu'est « _notre_ » indiquait qu'éternellement mon corps et mon esprit m'appartiennent autant que mon cœur t'est passionnément offert.

Sache désormais que je suis tien. A ma façon, cela dit, et tu dois probablement t'en douter ! Ai effectivement (autant parler au passé, n'est-ce pas ?) toujours tenu à mon indépendance, que tu as respectée sans faillir ; et pour cela je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ai aussi cette tendance à ne jurer que par moi. Je m'aime, admettons-le clairement. C'est pour cette raison que jamais je n'accepterai de livrer mon corps et mon esprit à quiconque.

Mon cœur, en revanche, je veux bien te le céder. Tout comme ton cœur ne t'appartient plus ; je te le vole.

Te mets au défi de venir le récupérer la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront.

P-S : Considère ces derniers paragraphes comme l'essence même de ce que je suis pour toi et de ce que tu es pour moi. Comme le disait ce bon vieux Montaigne, « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi ».

R. F.

**…**

Alan se gratta la tête, puis haussa les épaules avant de la jeter dans la corbeille la plus proche.

Le destinataire ne la recevrait jamais, de toute façon.

**BEYOND PAIN  
**

Lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur son corps inerte – je me refuse à penser « cadavre » – j'ai d'abord senti comme un immense vide, une sensation d'irréalité. Je me suis dit, un bref instant seulement, que ce n'était pas lui, que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce corps n'était pas le sien et que cet espace autour de moi n'était qu'un mirage. Ou bien que tout n'était qu'un maudit cauchemar, mettant en scène ma crainte la plus profonde ; il est vrai que dans tout couple banal – ou bien même « lambda » – on ne songe pas à la mort de son âme sœur, car c'est une pensée morbide, effrayante et relativement improbable. Mais… Je savais que l'esprit déséquilibré de Robert le conduirait peut-être aux portes de la folie, et inéluctablement à la mort. Il n'en est pas arrivé à un tel degré, bien que certains puissent assimiler les raisons de son suicide à un accès de pur délire, mais quelque part j'ai senti que son départ précipité après notre dernière nuit n'allait rien augurer de bon. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tort, tellement voulu qu'on me démontre par A + B que c'était impossible, sinon impensable. Mais tout dans son emménagement au château de Zedelghem pesait un peu plus sur mon cœur au fur et à mesure qu'il me narrait ses aventures.

Cet Ayrs ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que du mépris, tout comme sa femme Jocasta qui appartient à la même espèce que ce vieux compositeur orgueilleux et bouffi de suffisance. Il m'est inutile d'évoquer Eva Crommelynck, qui est la seule personne au monde à s'être attiré mes foudres ; que dis-je, ma haine ! Une profonde et puissante haine. Tout d'abord, les sentiments que Robert a développé pour elle m'ont rempli d'une jalousie destructrice, ce qui a entraîné un arrêt momentané de mes lettres. Mon amant ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point je souffrais de ses sentiments pour elle, à quel point j'étais désespéré qu'il se désintéresse de moi. Ensuite, vint la façon dont elle l'a humilié. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. Je sais combien est fragile l'amour-propre de Robert. Et je sais également combien je l'ai aimé. Combien je l'aime encore.

Il existe certaines douleurs dont on ne guérit jamais. Jetez ce vieux proverbe à la corbeille : personne ne guérit de la mort d'un être aimé avec le temps. Tout au plus, dans le meilleur des cas, cela ne laisse qu'une cicatrice. Mais dans mon cas, la plaie est restée béante des décennies entières avant qu'une cicatrise rose et gonflée finisse par se former. Même si j'ai accepté le fait qu'il soit mort, je n'ai jamais accepté _sa_ mort. Il y a une subtile différence entre les faits accomplis et la vérité. On ne peut nier les faits accomplis alors que la vérité est très malléable selon les points de vue. Dans mon cas, il n'est jamais vraiment mort ; il était toujours là, quelque part, non pas dans un recoin de mon cerveau mais _partout_. Tout le temps, à chaque heure d'une journée. Même en étant sexagénaire, ses lettres de Zedelghem sont encore mon livre de chevet. Mes fantasmes se résument à Robert Frobisher, et à rien d'autre.

Je suis conscient que c'est d'une tristesse absolue, et même que c'est pathétique. Je connais nombre de veuves et de veufs qui « refont leur vie » comme on dit. Ils ne se sentent pas coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ou de faire l'amour à une autre personne. Alors que les quelques aventures sentimentales que j'ai eu après sa mort m'ont laissé un arrière-goût amer ; bien sûr, il m'est arrivé de retomber amoureux. Mais je ne suis plus jamais tombé amoureux de la même manière.

Robert est entré dans ma vie comme un cyclone dévastateur et en est reparti en m'emportant avec lui.

Je ne cache pas ma colère ; elle est passée depuis, mais dans les premiers temps, entre deux hurlements de souffrance, elle revenait à la charge comme quelque taureau sauvage. Pourquoi, Robert ? Pourquoi m'avoir lié à toi aussi inextricablement avant de décider à toi seul de la suite de ma vie ? Tu savais très bien quel serait mon désespoir à ta mort. Et pourtant, pas une seconde tu n'as pensé à moi. _Pas une seconde, Robert !_

Parfois, je me demande si la réciprocité de ses sentiments n'était pas un des nombreux mensonges qu'il façonnait. Et pourtant, j'étais le seul à recevoir ses lettres, ses pensées profondes. Le seul avec qui il ait voulu partager quelque chose de concret, au-delà d'une simple idylle. Il me confiait ses pensées musicales, même si je n'en comprenais pas le tiers. Il me faisait aveuglément confiance. Il savait que, même s'il venait à trouver d'autres partenaires, je resterai là à l'attendre lorsqu'il se serait lassé d'eux. Il savait que je serai là, fou amoureux et fermant les yeux sur son égocentrisme criant ; je ne vais pas faire la liste de ses très nombreux défauts, c'est inutile. Je les connais par cœur.

Cela m'aurait peut-être fait fuir si je ne connaissais pas également par cœur la moindre parcelle de sa peau enivrante, si je ne connaissais pas par cœur le Robert fragile et larmoyant qui enfouissait sa tête contre mon épaule en me demandant de lui faire l'amour pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il détestait pleurer. Il était toujours jovial, plein d'entrain, prêt à croquer la vie à pleines dents. J'étais la seule épaule sur laquelle il posait son visage convulsé de sanglots avec une confiance aveugle.

Et juste pour cela, j'étais prêt à fermer les yeux sur tout le reste.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit la seule personne au monde à m'avoir fait autant de mal, il est également la seule personne au monde à m'avoir pétri de lui, jusqu'à en oublier que le seul amour de ma vie est mort.

J'avais toujours pensé que « l'amour éternel » était une belle connerie inventée pour les sentimentaux dégoulinants ; après que la personne que vous chérissiez vous ait fait du mal, vous souffriez, puis vous passiez à autre chose grâce aux millions d'autres personnes qui existent sur Terre. Mais je n'ai jamais pu, ô grand jamais, détacher mes pensées de Robert Frobisher.

Pourtant j'ai essayé. De nombreuses fois. Mais le corps qui se frottait contre le mien n'a jamais été que celui de Robert Frobisher ; je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer que c'était lui qui me faisait l'amour.

Par ailleurs, chose assez répugnante (bien qu'inconsciente), mes partenaires étaient tous une pâle imitation de Robert. Physiquement s'entend. Je ne suis pas prêt à tomber amoureux d'un homme ayant un caractère similaire au sien, et qui me décevrait immédiatement lorsque je me rendrais compte que ce n'est pas une parfaite copie. Il est impossible de combler le vide incommensurable qu'a laissé R. F. dans ma vie.

Alors j'ai fini par délaisser ma vie sentimentale. J'ai vaguement entretenu ma vie sexuelle, plus pour satisfaire mes fantasmes malsains que par un réel besoin de faire l'amour. Je ne voulais faire l'amour qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne est morte.

Je pense que, lorsqu'un sentiment va au-delà de la douleur, il est alors impossible de s'en débarrasser. La douleur n'éteint pas l'amour, elle vous torture simplement. Lorsque vous êtes sain d'esprit, vous éradiquez la cause de votre douleur, vous vous efforcez de passer à autre chose. Ce qui est tout à faire naturel. Mais lorsque la cause de votre douleur est la mort de ce qui était déjà une cause de douleur et à la fois l'objet d'un intense bonheur, il est impossible de dissocier la douleur de l'amour.

Et puisqu'il m'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer, j'ai simplement choisi de ne plus me soucier de ma vie sentimentale. Ma vie sentimentale se résume à quinze lettres entrecoupées d'un espace entre la sixième et la septième.

Elle se résume à une tâche de naissance en forme de comète au creux des reins, à une odeur, à la texture d'une chevelure ondulée et sauvage, à une voix, à la douceur d'une peau, à l'intensité d'un regard, à un sourire mutin, à des lèvres gourmandes, à un corps souple...

Et il y a encore trop de choses à dire sur lui, trop de choses qui tiennent pourtant dans une seule phrase :

Je t'aime, Robert Frobisher, et c'est tout.

** BEYOND LOOK  
**

Rufus sursauta lorsque son amant surgit brusquement derrière lui, plaquant ses mains aux longs doigts de pianiste sur ses épaules malingres. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer que déjà les lèvres impatientes de Robert saisissaient les siennes avec une fougue désespérée, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était toujours comme ça avec Frobisher ; comme une dernière fois à chaque fois. Et c'était cela qui était magique avec lui. Il employait toutes les précieuses secondes de son temps à faire comme si tout était factice et ne pouvait durer que quelques malheureux instants. Il y avait dans sa manière d'agir comme un avertissement que Rufus avait déchiffré il y a bien longtemps : Robert ne mourrait jamais de vieillesse. C'était on ne peut plus évident mais, comme sur ses nombreux défauts, le scientifique préférait fermer les yeux. A quoi bon s'inquiéter perpétuellement ? Il était là, tout à lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

D'une main aussi habile qu'experte, le jeune musicien défit les boutons du veston préféré de son compagnon, avec un empressement peu coutumier. Ordinairement, il prenait son temps, goûtait chaque seconde de leur union. Robert agissait ainsi avec lui, et seulement avec lui. Aussi un pli d'inquiétude barra le front de Rufus tandis que ses habits rejoignaient ceux de Robert sur le sol : l'artiste s'était-il trouvé un partenaire plus digne que lui ?

Une fois tous deux nus, Robert plaqua Rufus contre le matelas aux draps défaits, curieusement haletant. Cette fois, ce fut un froncement de sourcils aussitôt suivi par un mouvement de surprise. Chose incroyable, Robert Frobisher pleurait. Rufus eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour demander ce qu'il se passait que l'index de son amant se posa sur sa bouche et les yeux du scientifique croisèrent le regard embué et suppliant du jeune homme. _Suppliant_.

Alors Rufus se tut et se contenta d'encercler ses hanches étroites de ses bras. Robert posa son front contre son épaule et se mit à sangloter en silence, tandis que Rufus caressait ses cheveux d'une main tremblante. Robert semblait plus apaisé au contact de sa peau contre la sienne ; intérieurement, Rufus se maudissait d'avoir douté de la fidélité sentimentale de son amant (il n'espérait plus rien du côté physique, Robert le lui avait clairement fait comprendre).

Cela dit, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre dans un état pareil le jeune musicien. Chaque sanglot de Robert l'obligeait à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Les yeux brillants, il se contentait de humer sa chevelure cobalt hirsute pour tenter de ne pas sangloter à son tour ; il était certain que Frobisher lui en voudrait de ne pas rester stoïque. Il venait chercher du réconfort, non pas un mignon éploré.

« Robert… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Rufus d'une voix qu'il espérait caressante.

- Sois toi-même. »

La réponse énigmatique de son amant n'aida pas le moins du monde le jeune scientifique en devenir. Au contraire, il le perdait un peu plus. Il continua donc sa lente caresse sur sa chevelure, y emmêlant ses doigts avec un certain plaisir coupable. Il embrassa son front avec la douceur dont il était coutumier, caressant sa pommette humide d'un pouce timide. Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes, Rufus se redressa légèrement et, de ses lèvres tremblantes, goûta celles de son amant avec une infinie tendresse ; Robert ferma les yeux et répondit avec une lenteur gourmande qui embrasa le bas-ventre de son compagnon.

Il lui fallait de peu avec Robert pour s'enflammer.

Les baisers du musicien se firent plus pressants, plus ardents ; ses lèvres descendirent le long du torse de Rufus et taquinèrent son ventre, puis son bas-ventre, ce qui arracha un gémissement d'impatience au scientifique.

Un sourire ineffable se dessina sur les lèvres humides de Robert et il releva la tête, les yeux toujours brillants, mais plus seulement de tristesse.

« Tu es mon remède, et je suis ta drogue, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

- Auquel cas tu me serais nocif, fit remarquer Rufus avec une tendresse surprise en caressant son visage de ses larges mains.

- C'est cela, acquiesça le jeune homme en souriant un peu plus.

- Mais…

- Tiens-t-en au fait que tu es mon remède si cela te va mieux, imbécile de scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce que la Science a à voir avec ça ? gronda mollement Rufus.

- Tu comprendrais mieux les métaphores si tu n'étais pas aussi terre-à-terre, voilà tout, répliqua Robert avec son habituel sourire mutin.

- Comment veux-tu que je touche terre avec toi ? renchérit le rouquin en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Une fois de plus surpris, Rufus finit par déposer les armes définitivement lorsque Robert revint à la charge avec encore plus de douceur, de tendresse et de lenteur. Leurs corps étaient comme deux silex qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en produisant la plus grande flamme jamais répertoriée. De temps à autre, des étincelles allumaient des étoiles dans leurs yeux et ils souriaient dans leurs baisers humides de larmes, de salive et de sueur.

Après l'amour, Robert roula sur le côté, mais prit soin de coller sa hanche à la sienne et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il embrassait sa gorge avec cette lascivité qui lui était propre, y promenant une langue avide de donner du plaisir. Rufus ne pouvait que frissonner, se cambrant légèrement sous ses nouvelles caresses.

Le musicien avait cette particularité de faire durer leurs étreintes pendant des heures, sans jamais qu'un moment soit moins intense que l'autre.

Le plus agréable dans tout cela était certainement de sentir le corps frémissant de Robert sous ses doigts, d'avoir le pouvoir de le faire gémir de cette façon si érotique, d'animer cette constellation entière dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui.

C'était le plus beau regard du monde, la huitième merveille de Rufus.

« Rufus… », murmura Robert à son oreille, avec ce ton si particulier, ce timbre vibrant de plaisir et de tendresse, cette caresse dans la voix.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime », chuchota Rufus en entrelaçant leurs doigts, tandis qu'un sourire tendre se dessinait sur les lèvres enfouies dans son cou.

_Parce que tu sais dire « je t'aime » en prononçant mon prénom, parce que tu as cette cartographie des étoiles dans ton regard qui s'allume dès que tes yeux m'effleurent, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde._

* * *

**Vous aurez sans doute relevé la remarquable transition qu'est Alan, incapable de reconnaître une lettre terriblement importante quand il en voit une. Enfin, j'aime bien cet OC bêbête que j'ai convoqué tout spécialement pour que la lettre n'arrive pas à bon port. Ou sinon, quelle serait la réalité et la justesse de cette lettre ? Enfin, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, tout du moins. Une petite review ?  
**


End file.
